Vampire Love
by Yami Lover 33
Summary: This story is about a humanvampire and a pure blood vampire prince(yami) ok I’ll admit it, I’m crazy over vampires. Anyway R&R (yami is so hot!)
1. kidnaped

Arrea's point of view is

Yami's pint of view is

Thought is ( )

Talking is ""

sighs "man I'm lonely" said arrea as she looked out her open bedroom window. Then she began strumming her guitar gently

just as arrea began to play a melody yami was striding by her home. "What on earth is that sound so late at night? It is beautiful yet so depressing" said yami little did anyone know that yami was a vampire.

"Well might as well check it out"

"what on earth!"said Arrea her parents were out of town this was lucky for yami. This was because yami had just landed on her bed room windowsill. "Who are you!" shouted Arrea

"tell me child who was making that beautiful melody?" said yami "another thing who are you?"

My name is Arrea. And that was me playing my guitar." said Arrea still shivering in fright.

Just then yami swept her off her feet. "Then you must come away with me" and with he flew out the window with arrea in his arms

"put me down, put me down" yelled Arrea kicking and screaming

as the flew over houses, parks, and even several lakes "holy cheese! What a view. Say I have a few questions, one who are you, two I'm I dreaming, and three where are we going?" finished Arrea

"I have many names.......but you may call me yami. No you are awake, but it is all right if you fall asleep. Finally we are heading to my home"finished yami

all of a sudden a group of people came flying up.

"Hey yami! Nice catch. So is she gonna be one of us or a savant?" then he laughed

(oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, oh crap)

"I still haven't decided. I do agree she is a nice catch" said yami just as he finished they landed in front of a old castle. "Welcome home"

"Price yami! Your father has been worried sick over your being away so long."said a servant

"tell him I'll be right up. Also with my new bride"said yami

(what the hell is going on here) "yami I think I better get home." said Arrea

laughs "when I said welcome home I was telling the truth, this is your home now." finished yami as he swept her off her feet.

"where are you taking me!" said Arrea "who is your bride anyway, another thing why did they call you prince yami?"

"you're my bride silly, and I'm the prince of all vampires. The law of vampires say all vampires must be married before they turn 16, and I'm 3 day's away from turning 16." finished yami then he started up the stairs to his fathers room.

Jackie-well this is my first chapter


	2. things get weider

Arrea's point of view is

Yami's pint of view is

Thought is ( )

Talking is ""

Jackie-I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh but I own Arrea and most other characters except yami, and his father

"So, who is your father anyway" inquired Arrea "another thing, why in the hell did you pick me?"

"My father is no other than the count Vlad Dracula, and the reason I picked you is because..................well one your hot, two your kind, three hmmmm.....how should I put this oh shamata (just stubbed his toe) your music just engulfed me in some kind of spell.

blushes scarlet "I see. So how old are you, I'm 15." Finished Arrea

"you will be escorted to my room where you will wait for me to come with my father, some of the servants will find you a nice dress of my mothers to wear when you meet my father." said yami

snaps fingers and two female servants appear

"promise you won't be too long." smiles at yami "see you later" winks at yami

"I promise it won't take more than ½ an hour" kisses Arrea's cheek. "Bye, I'm off th my father's room"

"Come with us to Yami's mother's old room." Said one girl

"what is wrong with what I've got on" Arrea wear in a tank and mini skirt?

"That will never impress the count. You must impress him so he will let his son marry you. Here try this dress on." Servants holds up a beautiful blue velvet dress

"WOW! That is the most beautiful dress I've ever seen" changes into dress "it's so soft"

"You look beautiful in that dress." Said one servant "You will impress the count for sure!" said the other

just then the count entered "count Dracula I presume" Arrea answered gently as yami walked to her side

"Is this the girl Yami?" said the count

"yes father, she is the one who I have fallen in love with. So can I marry her?" as he grabbed her in his arms and swept her off her feet.

"Is she a vampire? Or will you show your love like some others who have fallen in love with mortals." Asked Dracula

"she is still a mortal, I will show my love because, I truly love her.

"Come along" Dracula said to the two servants

"lay down and relax, have no fear" as he sat on the bed and began looking through a box his father left in the room. "Ok so I need the knife and transfer blood to her by mouth after I bite her. Well let's begin" he muttered to himself

Yami-so your leaving them hanging just like that?

Jackie-Yes so they'll read the next chapter

Yugi R&R! All reviewers' questions will be answered In the story!


End file.
